


I Need You

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carter talks to his Ma, Catstra, F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, hurt!Astra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra's scared, she's doing what she does best when scared, trying to self destruct. Someone sets her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Astra looks up when she hears someone approaching her sunbed, expecting to see Cat there but surprised to see Carter instead. The boy, young man really, looks at her, his expression grave. He’s sixteen, his mothers’ pride and joy and graduating in a year’s time.

“You have to stop this,” he says, sinking down into a chair by the sunbed. He reaches out for her hand, holding it loosely in his own, “We spent so long looking for you, Ma,” he tells her, “and now you keep trying to leave us.”

“Carter, I -”

“You’re scared,” he tells her, “I know. After all you’ve lost what’s to stop us from being next. I get it,” he continues, “I get that self destruction is easier than letting yourself be happy.” He squeezes her hand, “Ma, we almost lost you today. This is the third time in six months, you have to stop this. Please.”

Looking at Carter, Astra realizes that she’s hurt her son, something she never wanted nor intended to do. She pushes the sun lamps away, raises up, “I’m so sorry,” she tells Carter and pulls him into her arms, “I’m sorry, Carter.”

He clings to her then, the way a child much younger would and Astra tightens her hold, “Just please, Ma, please be more careful.” He hides behind her hair, “I need you,” he tells her.

Cat stands in the shadows just outside the door, watching her wife and son. She had come to reprimand her wife for her newest act of stupid bravery but apparently Carter had beaten her to the punch. She nods, perhaps this will be the last time she ends up in the DEO medbay for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Catstra prompt: Astra gets hurt, and Cat goes to give her wife a talking to, again. Carter, however, has had enough of his Ma taking unnecessary risks and talks to her himself


End file.
